


Big Brother...is it true?

by Sparkle123tt



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle123tt/pseuds/Sparkle123tt
Summary: Orochimaru accidentally let the truth of the Uchiha massacre slip when he was facing Sasuke in the forest of death. With a curse mark flaring out of control and Itachi coming to Konoha. What will Sasuke do? Will he continue on with his revenge? Or will the young Uchiha do something unexpected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"It's been a long time Sasuke" Itachi said as he sensed his little brothers chakra. It's feeling forever ingrained in his brain.

"Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke said as he stood at the opposite end of the narrow hall. His charcoal eyes stared determinedly into his brothers back. The snake's words echoing throughout his mind. It was all just a mission. 

"Itachi? Uchiha?" Naruto asked eyes widening slightly. That's who this guy was? He was Sasuke's older brother? Sasuke's eyes flicked to Naruto.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked a small knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He did not like the fact that Naruto was standing over by his brother and he was all the way over here. Also there was a creepy ass shark man thingy with a wrapped up sword. 

"Hey fishy how do you slice people up with that when it's all bandaged up? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of it? Aren't swords supposed to cut things? Do you have to wrap and unwrap your sword every time you use it? Isn't that tiring? Wouldn't it be easier to keep it unwrapped? Itachi tell the guy with gills on his face to answer my questions before i die of boredom" Sasuke said his lips quirking upward just the slightest bit as he saw the look on Itachi's face. It was Itachi's 'Sasuke i love you but go away your annoying me' look. 

"Hey Itachi who is this kid? He looks a lot like you" Kisame said relaxing Samehada on his shoulder not bothering to answer Sasuke's questions. 

"He is my little brother" Itachi answered voice devoid of any emotion. His sharingan eyes were trained on Sasuke. Studying him. Memorizing him. Comparing everything from fighting stance and posture to what he remembered Sasuke to be like as a child. He was so different. So grown up. But what scared Itachi was what was missing. The hatred. The hatred of him. Sasuke didn't even have his sharingan activated. Did he activate yet? Itachi assumed he'd have at least one tome by now.... Had he underestimated Sasuke?

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped blue yes widening slightly. What was he doing here? Was he going to try and kill his brother? Even after what Orochimaru had said? Naruto didn't really trust the snake but he did seem to regret saying that out loud. 

"His foolish little brother actually. I bet he missed me and we do not look alike! Take it back sharky! Itachi got dad's side and I got mom's side. Naruto I swear to kami if you say one fucking thing about me looking feminine I am going to fire a fireball down your throat and burn you inside out. Are we clear?" Sasuke asked a small smirk forming on his lips. 

"Your such a cold hearted bastard" Naruto grinned. 

"Nope sorry that goes to big brother for sure" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke go away you don't interest me at the moment. I have business to take care of" Itachi said coldly turning away from his brother. Setting his sights on Naruto. 

"Don't do it to me again" Sasuke said taking a single step foreword sharingan activating. He had to approach this carefully. He couldn't just run at Itachi like crazy with chidori. He would just knee him or kick him in stomach again. Itachi kicked hard. If Itachi for once would just listen to him. Naruto and him would have a chance of making it out of here unscathed. Itachi froze. What had Sasuke just said? 

"What?" Itachi asked eyes narrowing at his brother. Where on earth did that come from? Originally Itachi had thought Sasuke was here to kill him and attain his ultimate revenge yada yada yada. But now as he studied his brothers tense ready to desperately spring posture he knew that was not the case. Was Sasuke here for the nine tails container? 

"Itachi please....don't do this to me again." Sasuke said his head angled downwards his bangs shadowing his eyes. His left fist clenching so hard that his arm was shaking. Itachi wouldn't he ....couldn't.... not again. Not a second time. 

Itachi frowned as he noticed the slight shift in Sasuke's posture. It wasn't completely sad or terrified it was shockingly worry. Sasuke was worrying? Sasuke was worrying about what he was going to do? 

"This does not concern you foolish little brother. Go home. Run along now. I'm just here for the nine tails, don't interfere Sasuke" Itachi warned. Sasuke could not interfere. This was a mission straight from Madara Uchiha afterall. He couldn't go against a mission of this calibur. It's knowledge was far to important for the leaf's safety. 

"No....i won't let you do this...not again...what you did was wrong big brother....so so wrong but....it was better than a coup right?" Sasuke asked his rant turning into a question. His head lifting up again to see the unschooled shocked look that adorned his brothers face. 

Itachi froze his eyes widening. How? How had Sasuke found out? Who had it been? Surely not Lord third. Danzo was most likely....but he wasn't the type to break his word in such a straightforward manner. 

"Did you really think you could keep me in the dark forever? That I wouldn't go digging searching for answers to a single question. Why? Why did you do it? The worst part was the fucking rapist child molesting pedo snake told me. Yeah thats right Itachi. Orochimaru told me everything before he gave me the hickey of betrayal." 

"Hickey of betrayal?" Kisame asked a bit taken a back. Wasn't Konoha supposed to be the village with happy shiny rainbows where they let their enemies live all the time and refuse to kill only when absolutely necassary? So why did they have something called the hickey of betrayal? It sounded quite disturbing even to him.

"Or hickey of pedo rape! Ya know whichever you want to go with" Naruto said with a shrug. 

"You two are messed up kids" kisame said. 

The what?" Itachi asked his brain shutting down mentally. The hell was Sasuke talking about? 

"I have had the chuunin exams of living hell! They didn't even make me a chuunin because my opponant Gaara , who was the jinchuuriki of the fucking one tails by the way, just had to go all ape shit and attempt to destroy konoha. So of course i had to go beat the shit out of him and all the other sand fucks. Okay so maaaybee Naruto did most of the ass whooping on that one but still. I held him off until the dobe got there. Oh oh and just to top it all off big brother I have a fucking hickey from a pedo rapist that won't come off!!" Sasuke said pulling down his shirt collar to show Itachi his curse mark. 

"The curse mark?" Itachi whispered lowly. 

"I never even wanted a tattoo!!" Sasuke complained. 

"....." Was Itachi's response as he merely stared at Sasuke. Externally he was cold and looked like he didn't give a collective shit but internally Itachi was raging. How dare Orochimaru lay a hand on his baby brother! 

"So don't you dare take my family away from me again" Sasuke said his sharingan blazing. 

"Sasuke you mean that?" Naruto asked blue eyes widening. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. He was such an idiot at times. "Would i have said it if i hadn't meant it dobe?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a slightly annoyed look. Naruto smiled goofily in response. 

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered. 

Itachi merely stared at Sasuke. "What happened to killing me? I thought you were an avenger?" Itachi questioned. 

"Why would i do that? You were just completing your mission. Also father was a raging asshole so there really isn't much to avenge there" Sasuke said taking a few more steps forewards. He had to get Naruto now. Itachi wasn't budging. Itachi was stronger than him. He knew that. So he had to move carefully. Also that guy with the sword he had to be one of the seven swordsman of the mist. Just like Zabuza. The pathetic guy wearing cow print pants trying to copy kakashi sensei's mask look. But he couldn't know for sure. 

"Sasuke walk away....." Itachi sighed shaking his head. Sasuke was bein a nuisance as usual. He didn't have time to deal with him. 

"No. Not this time Itachi. You don't get to just brush me aside. Not right now." Sasuke said walking foreward. Just a bit further and he would be in Naruto's reach. The only problem was that was arm distance in Itachi's reach. He had to try anyways. 

"Your little brothers a defiant little nuisance" kisame said as Sasuke continued walking foreward. It was quite dramatic. 

"Thanks we try" Naruto said. Kisame scowled and sucked Naruto's chakra. This conversation was beginning to bore him.

"As i suspected. Thanks for helping me prove my theory dobe" Sasuke said a small smirk forming on his lips. 

"Heh no problem teme. It's what we do right?" Naruto asked wincing slightly. He couldn't feel his chakra anymore! 

"Theory? I'm intrigued. Do tell little runt" Kisame said. 

"Your one of the seven swordsman of the mist" Sasuke said confidence seeping from his tone. 

Kisame chuckled."he's a bright one Itachi. Tell me boy how did you work that out?" Kisame asked. 

"It was your sword..." Naruto panted out dropping to one knee. He had to save his strength. 

"My sword?" Kisame asked.

"My squad had a c rank mission to waves. It was to escort this drunken asshole tazuna to waves. It was only supposed to be a standard c rank however things got.....messy" Sasuke said his foot taking another step. Just a few more inches. 

"Messy? How Interesting please continue brat" Kisame said moving to lean on the wall and relax just a bit. These kids posed no threat. They were minuscule genin. There was no need to keep his guard up.

"Well then..." 

"I am jiraiya the toad sage!" Jiraiya said bursting out of smoak dramatically. Kisame immediately reached for his sword. Itachi's hand went to grab Naruto but he was to late. 

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground the two rolling away from Itachi and Kisame landing at least 3/4 of the hallway away.

"Can't believe that actually worked" Sasuke muttered. 

"Can't believe you didn't try to kill him" Naruto smiled. 

"He doesn't deserve it. That would be a mercy kill" Sasuke corrected. 

"Wait so now your revenge is just letting him live?" Naruto asked confused. 

"Hn" Sasuke responded standing up putting himself in between the two men and Naruto. Never again. 

"foolish little brother...." Itachi muttered. This had just gotten a bit tricky.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay! So what do you think of this? Should i continue? Do you like it? Do you hate it? I want to know!!


	2. My fault... all my fault

"Kisame you handle the sannin. I will deal with my brother understood?" Itachi asked him. 

"Hmm fine by me. I get to have the challenging one!" Kisame said.

"Pervy sage! What are you doing with that lady! You better not have been feeling her up while i was in danger!" Naruto declared. 

"Dobe we're still in danger...." Sasuke pointed out. 

"My point still stands!" Naruto declared pointing. 

"Why did you bring a hooker up here in the first place? I know you write porn and everything but don't you think thats a bit much? And would you at least attempt to pull that girls skirt down a bit. I'd like to keep whats left of my innocence thank you" Sasuke said looking away from the Toad sage's direction blushing slightly. 

"Sasuke has got a point pervy sage. You shouldn't just bring hot hookers up here to try and make us like you...it's not cool" Naruto said crossing his arms glaring at the perv but attempting not to peer up the girls really short skirt.

"How dare you two!" Jiraiya exclaimed. 

"We didn't ask you to pop out of smoak you know. You actually derailed Sasuke's story" Naruto frowned. 

"Be quiet you two. You shouldn't be getting all cozy with the Akatsuki" Jiraiya said sternly, tossing the hooker out the window. 

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "Did you just kill the hooker?" He asked shocked. 

"She'll survive the fall....probably" Jiraiya said shrugging. 

"Probably!?" Naruto exclaimed. 

"She's just a hooker worlds full of them. No loss there. Now i suggest you two boys focus. We have a fight on our hands" Jiraiya said biting his finger summoning a toad wearing armour. 

"Eeew gross..." Sasuke muttered. 

"You hate frogs too? Seriously Sasuke?" Naruto asked eyebrow raised. 

"Frogs are slimy To they're gross" Sasuke said eyes narrowing slightly at Naruto. 

"They're better than snakes Ke" Naruto said in an attempt to defend his favorite summons. 

"Every summon is better than snakes. That isn't a very high bar to beat" Sasuke responded. 

"Hmph i definately have the fun one. Enjoy the family time Itachi" Kisame said blocking a raesengan with his sword as Jiraiya attempted to pummel him through the wall. 

"Some sannin" Sasuke frowned as he watched Kisame whack Jiraiya out the window like a baseball. Jiraiya disappearing in a team rocket star. Landing all the way in Tsunade's bedroom. Unluckily for him she had just stripped. Tsunade beat the shit out of him and knocked him out tying him up to the top of the hokage heads, drew a penis on his face angled at his mouth, wrote "gay guys fuck me for free" on his hiate and stripped him naked in the middle of a prostitute shopping district for gay men. 'That'll teach him' tsunade thought. This left Naruto and Sasuke on their own. 

"I take it back....he was boring" Kisame replied bashing the summoned toad in the head with his sword. 

"Ooh so you use it to hit not cut? Wait does that make your sword more of a club than sword? So shouldn't you be one of the club men of the mist?" Sasuke asked gesturing for Naruto to get the hell up. 

"You haven't dealt with them yet Itachi? Do you need some help? Your not getting sentimental because he's your kid brother are you? Hold on sec. I need to ditch the slime. " Kisame said wiping the frog slime off of his precious sword. He made a face as the slime just seeped into the wrappings instead of sliding onto the wall. 

"Kid brothers right Itachi this is gross..." Kisame muttered as he pulled out a fresh set of wrappings and began pulling off the old wrappings gagging slightly. If it was blood he would be fine with that but frog slime was a disgusting substance. 

"What the-holy sharingan! Did you shatter it then try to glue the pieces together? Because if you did you did a very poor job. The pieces aren't really supposed to jut out like that" Sasuke said edging slightly backwards a bit disturbed by the poor craftsman ship. 

"Your right Sasuke that does look more like a club. It just has a weird handle and a lot more spikes!" Naruto said standing up. If Sasuke was backing up. They were in deep shit again. 

In a flash that the two boys didn't see coming Itachi had Sasuke by the neck slamming him forcefully into the wall at the end of the hall. The wall cracked slightly under the force. Sasuke felt the wind leave him and he forced himself to stare over Itachi's shoulder at Naruto and not gaze into his brothers eyes. Fuck not good. Naruto was on his own. There was no escaping Itachi. Not when he was the pure focus of his brothers attention. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped spinning around eyes wide. But that was the dobe's mistake. Kisame lifted the boy up by his jacket. "Naruto run! Get out of here!" Sasuke said his vision beginning to dance with spots. Naruto not being as stupid as everyone thinks slipped out of his jacket and ran toward Itachi fist raised. Okay maybe he is that stupid. That obviously was not what Sasuke had meant. 

Kisame scowled and this time grabbed Naruto by his hair. He forced Naruto to his knees. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain but refused to cry out. Kisame snapped his wrists as the boy tried to claw at his hand. "Aaah!" Naruto yelled in pain tears springing to his eyes. He didn't even feel the kyuubi's chakra. He wasn't even being healed. Kisame smiled wickedly as he used his free hand to grab his freshly bandaged sword. He flipped it in the air as he stared at Sasuke tauntingly. The boy would learn to keep his mouth shut from now on and not ask so many trivial questions. 

Sasuke attempted to thrash in his brothers grip. Itachi in response rammed his knee into his brothers gut while he restrained Sasuke's arms over his hand with his free hand. "All my fault....all my fault....my fault...my fault ...my fault" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he stared at Naruto his sharingan eyes widening slightly his other two tome's swirling to life by Sasuke's will power and desperation to save his best friend. "Itachi no..... Please!!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to fight. But there was nothing he could do Itachi was too strong. He couldn't fight him. He was too weak. 

His best friend smiled weakly at him. He was too weak to even struggle against Kisame. Sasuke literally shook in his brothers grasp. He felt something wet running down his cheeks. Some got into his mouth as he gasped for air. It tasted salty. Wait tears? Was-was he crying? Sasuke's bottom lip quivered slightly. Forget crying he was sobbing, thrashing, desperately trying to save his friend. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Naruto was going to die because of him. Because he wasn't strong enough to take down his brother. He got so caught up in finding out the truth he momentarily forgot that his brother was dangerous as fuck and you shouldn't annoy the shit out of him. Even if he used to do that all the time when he was little. 

This was his fault. It was all fault. He was the reason Naruto was going to die. He had killed his best friend. He was just like that madara ancestor now.oh god Naruto was gonna be dead and it was all because of him. It was him. He was the reason Naruto was going to get killed. It was because he was his best friend. 

The world seemed to go in slow motion for Sasuke. "It's okay" Naruto said tears falling down his face. Kisame raised his sword. "Nooo!" Sasuke screamed in pure agony. The vision of Naruto lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood as his parents had been flashed in his mind. His eyes shifted. His mangekyou appeared. Sasuke's watery tears turned to blood and the ameterasu hurtled onto Kisame's sword hand. Kisame dropped samehada the sword falling backwards. He released Naruto's hair staggering backwards tripping over his sword as he howled in pain. The shark man had not seen that coming. 

"Sasuke....how did....your eyes!" Naruto gasped out blue eyes wide as he stared into Sasuke's mangekyou gaze. That was not how the sharingan looked. Or at least to his knowledge it didn't. 

"Nice one teme" Naruto said falling over chakra exhausted. He was soo passed out. 

"No samehada!" Kisame yelled as he placed his hand on his sword. The fire seeped onto it. It covered the wrapping completely. He had thought his sword would eat the black flames! He never thought the black flames would eat his sword! No Samehada for him. 

He slipped in frog slime falling onto his now flaming sword. The flames covered his entire body. He only had one choice left. 

"Itachi! Help me!" Kisame screamed reaching desperately to his teammate. Itachi ignored kisame. Their was no saving him from amaterasu. Every Uchiha knew that. 

"Sasuke look at me" Itachi commanded his tone softening slightly along with his grip. Sasuke gasped as air surged into his lungs. He huffed catching his breath his vision clearing. Itachi frowned and put his fingers under his little brothers chin tilting his face so he would have no choice but look in his eyes. Sasuke slammed his eyes closed. No he couldn't he wouldn't he shouldn't open his eyes. He would not be genjutsu'd by his brother again! 

"Open your eyes little brother..." Itachi said frowning. 

"N-no!" Sasuke said squeezing them shut tighter. He would not be genjutsu'd! He didn't want to see that again. Oh god Naruto was dead! 

"Sasuke open your eyes" Itachi said sliding to the ground sick of holding Sasuke up. Sasuke sat laid against the wall tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Sasuke he isn't dead" Itachi sighed rubbing his forehead tiringly. 

"W-what!?" Sasuke asked his eye brows knitting together in confusion but he still kept his eyes closed. 

"You saved him....i am not sure how but you did something quite unique baby brother" Itachi said smiling softly despite the crappy situation. 

"What'd i do?" Sasuke asked head cocking to the side but eyes still closed. 

"Mangekyou Sharingan" Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead. Sasuke gasped eyes flying open. Mangekyou staring into Mangekyou. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Ha! What did you think of that? God i love writing. Don't forget to comment! What did you think? I'd love to know!   
Next chapter will be up whenever. Probably today or tommorrow. It all depends on the amount of comments i get! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 come with me

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked mind going numb. 

"You unlocked your mangekyou sharingan little brother. You surprisingly did it a bit...differently. You got it a moment before kisame was about to kill that friend of yours. It is very unique. It never happens like that. Usually it forms after." Itachi said. 

"So Naruto's okay?" Sasuke asked hesitantly afraid to peer past Itachi. 

Itachi turned around and gazed at Naruto's sleeping form. "Chakra exhausted but alive" Itachi responded with a frown. Kisame and Samehada were nothing but ash. Oops the ring was ash as well. Whatever he wasn't going back anyways. 

"Big brother....is it true?" Sasuke asked. 

"Hm?" Itachi asked turning back to face the exhausted form of Sasuke. 

"Was...you know what...really a mission? I'd ask lord third about it but he's sort of dead. Orochimaru killed him" Sasuke said bowing his head downwards crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. He felt like a 4-year old again. 

Itachi hesitated for a moment. Should he tell him? 

"My eyes are the same now...." Sasuke whispered looking down at his hands his shoulders sagging slightly. Itachi wasn't going to tell him. Why had he hoped for anything different...

"You win little brother....yes while it was truly a mission it was was still my choice" Itachi pointed out careful to keep his tone neutral along with the circumstances. He couldn't have his brother taking revenge on the leaf now because he was telling him this. He had to explain it in a way that incriminated both sides evenly. If he didn't he feared for his baby brothers life. 

"When I was little, well littler obviously....i couldn't comprehend what was going on. Itachi.." Sasuke trailed his head shaking side to side morosely. His mangekyou deactivating slowly going through the all the stages of de-evolution just so his brother could see. 

"Sasuke..." Itachi said frowning. The elder uchiha felt his heart clench. No no Sasuke didn't need to forgive him. He really didn't. His heart couldn't take it if he did. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. After all looking back on the massacre he really had taken it much to far. He didn't need to kill off the entire clan. Just the one's who intended to harm the village. Oh sasuke....

"For the longest time toward the-the you know....all i knew was that there was something wrong between you and father. I remember you two passing each other one morning. I could just feel the tension. I waited for something to happen but nothing did. You just strode past each other. Hey big brother did you notice the way your holding your arm? It's just like dad used to" Sasuke said a slight laugh escaping his throat. 

Gone was the revenge obsessed emo kid. The sweet, cheerful, happy go lucky, determined slighty annoying yet endearing Sasuke had returned full force. Sasuke started to drum his fingers attempting to keep his thoughts straight. It was a bit out of order but whatever Itachi was smart enough to sort it out. 

Itachi's head snapped down. He gave a very un-Uchiha like snort. Oh the irony. Itachi wasn't given very long to reminisce as Sasuke began talking again. 

"Did you see me? That day? When those uchiha's came to our house asking about shisui... ? I was there peering behind the corner of the wall. The door was open a crack and i could see you through it.....it-it was the first time I saw your mangekyou."Sasuke said lips quirking upward into a smile. 

Never before had he spoken these words aloud. Not to anyone. Not to his parents, not to his sensei, not to his team, not to a single soul. But now here just talking to his older brother ...... explaining what he knew from his perspective. Talking to Itachi, just the two of them felt good. It felt uplifting to Sasuke. Cleansing. Like it was just chasing the darkness away. Like a barrier that Sasuke could see but Itachi wouldn't allow near him. Thats what Itachi was doing. Thats what Itachi had done. He had shielded him. Shielded him from the truth. 

Itachi's head cocked in curiousity. Sasuke had noticed the tension? Wait since when did Sasuke know about Shisui's death? Sasuke had seen all of that? He had truly heard all of that? Before he had even committed the massacre Sasuke had seen his mangekyou? Itachi's heart broke more. He had never known Sasuke had picked up on any of these things. Why had he never told him the truth before? His brother was far more perceptive than he ever realized. 

"Your mangekyou had looked orangey because of the sunset. The clan symbol cracked behind you. I knew then that something was definitely off. I knew something was up with your eyes but i couldn't figure out what. I had laid in bed for hours just staring at the ceiling light in my room. The pattern seemingly painting itself on it. I remember my self thinking trying to sort everything out but coming up short every damn time." Sasuke said shaking his head. 

"Sasuke..." Itachi started but Sasuke cut him off.

"No, no Itachi please just-I NEED to tell you this" Sasuke said eyes flicking up to meet Itachi's no longer caring about the possible genjutsu that could be cast upon him. It was the truth. Now that he had started he didn't want-no he couldn't stop. 

"Okay little brother" itachi said nodding. He heard the seriousness in his brothers tone. It was disconcerting. Sasuke didn't use that tone often.

"The morning when you and dad crossed paths he taught me the fireball jutsu. He was hoping i would be like you and do it perfect first try....what father failed to realize is that i'm lightning dominant" Sasuke vehemently spat. He was still pissed at his dad for that. He was pissed at his father a lot of things actually. Perhaps even everything massacre included. 

"You are?" Itachi asked eyebrow raising slightly. Now that was a shock. 

"Err uh....chidori" Sasuke said activating his chidori a slight smile on his face. 

"You know chidori?" Itachi asked shocked that meant kakashi was-Itachi groaned face palming. Of course. It all made sense now. Why Kakashi had been so protective and pissed. It wasn't just because he himself was a comrade gone rouge. It was because he was Sasuke's sensei. Naruto must be Sasuke's teammate. Oh my god how had he not put those pieces together? 

"But uh anyways it came out as a pitiful, pitiful trickle. Dad had shook his head in disapointment. The first thing out of his mouth hadn't been you're not ready yet....that came second the first damn thing out of dads mouth had been why had i hoped you would be like Itachi? God damn comparison" Sasuke said muttering his last three words. 

"Sasuke..."

"But whatever....i stayed up all through the night practiced over and over and over for three days straight. On the fourth day do you know what i did? I mastered it. Hell i even beat you record" Sasuke said voice going slightly smug. Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke complained pouting slightly. 

"That was for breaking my record" Itachi said. 

"Anyways i showed dad. At first he had said no. Claimed i still wasn't ready but ha! I showed him!fire ball 2x the size of the one he showed me and i held it for a while too. You should have seen the look on-actually look in the mirror dad looked basically like what you look like right now" Sasuke said. Itachi glared. 

"Then everything went sideways. You know the rest." Sasuke said shrugging. 

Being this close to Itachi and not have this tension of hate and anger bursting between them. Sasuke now knew why he had sworn revenge. He had missed him. He did miss him. He was still his brother. His beloved older brother who always protected him. Sasuke couldn't help it. He spoke again. 

"Come with me Itachi. Come back home" Sasuke said hopefully his charcoal black eyes begging his brother. 

"What?" Itachi asked blinking slowly. 

"Come back home big brother....." Sasuke said lunging forewords and wrapping his arms as tight as he could around his brother neck. ".....It's not the same without you"

"Sasuke i'm an s class nuke nin. I can't just waltz back into the village like i'm coming back from some mission" Itachi responded his voice firm leaving little room for arguement. But over the years Sasuke's stubborness only grew. So he fought the little. 

"But you are...aren't you? Just another spy mission to keep the village safe" Sasuke said. 

"How did you-?"

"Yes! i was right" Sasuke said as he smirked in triumph. 

Itachi chuckled his brother had certainly gotten better at lying without actually lying. "Sasuke my point still stands. If i go back..." Itachi trailed. 

"Fuck the clan name. Tell the truth. I don't care. I want you back....besides i can get Naruto to vow for you. The Future sixth Hokage has a soft spot for him." Sasuke said. 

"Sasuke that-"

"Itachi shut the fuck up honestly. Me and you. Thats it. Two people isn't much of a clan. Hell even if there was a third uchiha out there that still isn't worth shit. That's not a fucking clan, thats a microscopic ninja family. Fuck the clan name. Who cares" Sasuke said pulling away from his brother but keeping his hands on his shoulders. His eyes glaring angrily with a fire of determination. That was when Itachi realized Sasuke wasn't going to let him say no. 

"If you wish.." Itachi sighed. 

"Teme what the hell happened?" Naruto groaned finally waking up. 

"I killed a fish man, got a new badass sharingan stage, worked things out with my older brother, and convinced him to come home to the leaf" Sasuke said smiling. 

"Aaah!" Naruto screamed reeling away from him. 

"What is wrong with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked growing annoyed. 

"Do that again!" Naruto asked leaning foreward. 

"What?" Sasuke asked. 

"Smile teme! You were smiling! Do it again!" Naruto said his excitement matching a puppies. 

Sasuke smiled Helping Naruto stand but quickly scowled. "Oh and Itachi just because we worked the massacre out does not mean i'm not still pissed at you. We'll be having a very lengthy discussion on the events of today....a very lengthy discussion. Got it?" Sasuke asked. 

"Fine" Itachi said. 

Sasuke smiled again taking Itachi's hand as the three made their way back to the village. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Yay! Thrice in a day! See you all sometime tomorrow! 😊 comment!


	4. Sasuke Smile

"Wait so your not going to kill your brother?" Sakura asked uneasily as the four people stood awkwardly in kakashi's hospital room with Kakashi sitting in the bed looking like his brain had just exploded.

"No we uh....worked it out" Sasuke replied. 

"Sasuke are you feeling okay? You seem a bit..... Different.." Sakura said blushing putting her finger to her lips. 

"Well you seem a bit less shrieky." Sasuke countered shifty slightly where he sat. If he was to different to Sakura then everyone was going to notice. 

"Sakura you so missed it! Sasuke was smiling!" Naruto boasted. 

"Traitor!" Sasuke hissed at him slowly backing up toward the window. Hell was about to descend upon him. 

"No way! Really!? Sasuke smile for me!" Sakura said excitedly. Rushig over to Sasuke fisting both her hands in his shirt. Sasuke in response put his hands over hers in an attempt to remove her grip but...fangirl strength. 

"No.."Sasuke said. If he could just uncurl her fingers! 

"Please?" Sakura asked her lower lip jutting out into a pout. 

"No i don't want to...." Sasuke said. What did she do lock her fingers like a bulldog locks it's jaw? 

"But why!?" Sakura whined tugging slighty on his shirt. 

"You'll fangirl and alert the mob" Sasuke said glaring. Fuck the shirt. 

"Sasuke we aren't a mob!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke slid out of his shirt and tried to make a run for the window but Sakura by some fangirl level of craziness was faster and blocked his way. She literally drooled as she stared unabashed at her future husbands abs. 

"Fine i'll smile if you promise to shut up and stop looking at me like that it's weird" Sasuke said as he slid his shirt back on feeling self conscious from the fangirls stare. 

"I promise!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke sighed before oh so slowly Sasuke's lips quirked upward and he smiled. 

Sakura fainted. "Oooh wait holy sharigan i'm doing that waaay more often this is much better" Sasuke said his smile widening slightly. 

"Uh teme turn around" Naruto said frowning diving behind Kakashi. 

"Shit" Sasuke hissed diving behind his brother slightly shaking in pure terror. 

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked slightly confused yet slightly amused at his little brothers actions. 

"Hiding!" Sasuke hissed.

"From what?" Itachi asked eyebrows furrowing. 

"The genin call them Sasuke's band of crazy rapist fanwhores" Kakashi said pulling out Icha Icha. 

"Oh shit! They're scaling the building!" Naruto yelled leaning out the window. 

"Are you kidding me!?" Sasuke asked eyes bulging. 

Suddenly Naruto was kicked backwards and tons of preteen girls charged into the room. Sakura chose this time to wake up. 

"Stay away from Sasuke! He's my future husband you whores! He's mine!" Sakura said beating the shit out of all her competition before tossing them all out the window. Sadly they did not die. It wasn't a high enough fall and they were all ninja's. 

"Is it over?" Sasuke asked. 

"You should hang on to that one Sasuke" Itachi said.

"What!? No! I don't even like her like that!" Sasuke said staring up at his brother in utter horror. 

"It's true he doesn't." Kakashi said turning a page in his book.

"You can have her" Sasuke responded. 

"...."

"Hmmmm....well lets see.... Your an uchiha...closely related to Sasuke....kinda cute actually....wouldn't really have to fight tooth and nail for you....and you so have that bad boy thing down....yeah you'll do nicely! Thanks for the new boy toy Sasuke!" Sakura chirped. 

"Revenge is so beautiful" Sasuke smirked. 

"Teme that was just pure evil" Naruto said.

"Sakura, naruto why don't you go drag Itachi to get some Ramen. I'll be there in a minute....i just have to talk with sensei for a minute. I"ll be as fast as lightning promise" Sasuke said. 

"Oh it's the chidori convo is it? I get it. Cmon Itachi let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said dragging the Uchiha along with Sakura. 

"What is it?" Kakashi asked curiously once the others went to ramen. 

"It's just a hunch.....a hypothesis.... I'm not 100% sure you have to understand that....okay?" Sasuke asked suddenly getting very very very nervous. He was biting his bottom lip unsure if he should tell his sensei or not. 

"Sasuke slow down what is it?" Kakashi said. What was he getting so worked up about? 

"How'd you get your sharingan?" Sasuke decided on asking. That was a good place to start right? 

"Not the way your probably thinking. I got it way before the massacre. My teammate was an Uchiha. Name was Obito and acted just like Naruto. He died and gave me his eye." Kakashi explained. He should have known it was only a matter of time before Sasuke actually asked. The young uchiha had gone even paler than usual. 

"This is going to sound crazy sensei. Oh so crazy but he's alive. Sensei Obito's alive" Sasuke said eyes flicking up to meet his. 

"Sasuke thats impossible obito got crushed by rocks." 

"Then how do you explain a third Uchiha missing the matching eye to your sharingan? He's running around pretending to be Madara Uchiha. Sensei please you have to believe me" Sasuke said. 

"Sasuke how do you know that?" 

"I don't want to talk about it...." Sasuke said hand going to his curse mark scratching it. 

"Sasuke. Tell. Me. Now." Kakashi commanded. 

"Fine....We were on our way back and i saw him. He approached us. He was wearing an orange swirly mask. The eye hole on the opposite side that you wear your hiate tilted on. He's the leader of the akutsuki from what i can tell and probably helped with the massacre too. I don't care how skilled big brother is. He couldn't take down the entire uchiha police force alone. Itachi chucked his ring at his head burned his cloak grabbed me by the back of my shirt, did the same thing with Naruto and he dragged me and Naruto all the way back to konoha." 

"Sasuke how do you know it's the same sharingan?" 

"It felt the same somehow....like the gaze was similar i don't know sensei it's a theory." Sasuke said shaking his head a frown forming. 

"Go save your brother before he gets mauled by your fangirls. Oh and Sasuke don't forget to smile" Kakashi said going back to his icha icha. His mind whirling. Obito was alive? If he was alive then why...how come....obito never made sense to him before why should he try now. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Okay this chapters a little bleh but hey i have major writers block so whatever. Next chapter will be up whenever my writing block is cured! Anyone know any cures? Tell me in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5: a new dream

"Are you trying to get me killed!?" Sasuke yelled eyes bulging backing away from his teammates like they were insane. 

"Oh cmon teme it'll be fine. Me and Ra will be right there with you" Naruto said. 

"I can't fight Itachi! I'll get obliterated! And thats without his sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke a few months ago you would have ran at any chance to try and fight your brother. C mon i want to see my two hot Uchiha boys duke it out!" Sakura said mini flames burning in her eyes. 

"No you want me dead in a ditch" Sasuke said glaring. 

"Name one reason why you shouldn't fight him Sasuke" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Because he's too good!" Sasuke exclaimed. 

"I'm not that good" Itachi whispered to Kakashi as the two sat calmly on a park bench as the three genin argued. Itachi calmly eating dango while kakashi reads Icha Icha. 

"Hmm well maybe not to you or i. You've certainly gotten stronger over the years and well i think between your fathers constant comparisons, The intances of training that he can remember and the fact that his sharingan is way less powerful than yours makes Sasuke see you as an untouchable goal." Kakashi said. 

"You have read way to much into this" Itachi said biting his dango. 

"I had to your baby brother is way more secretive than you are. For his intro the first thing out of his mouth was his name and he hated just about everything and liked pretty much nothing except training. Also said his dream was to kill you. Oh that reminds me..." 

"Sasuke i almost forgot to ask you" kakashi said gaining the three genins attention. 

"What'd you forget to ask him sensei?" Sakura asked. 

"Now that your not going to kill a certain someone and seeing as   
how restoring your clan is waaaay down the line for you....whats your dream for the future?" 

"Seriously your asking me this now?" Sasuke groaned face palming. 

"No time like the present" Kakashi said

"Fuck the present" Sasuke muttered. 

"I heard that" kakashi said.

"You were meant to" Sasuke responded.

"I also heard that" itachi said giving his brother a disapproving look.

"You were not meant to" Sasuke said crossing his arms and plopping down on the ground slightly pouting. 

"Are you going answer his question!?" Naruto asked excitedly. Finally a real dream that he could shove Sasuke towards.

"I uhh ummm...uh well..." 

"You have no ideas seriously?" Naruto asked plopping down beside him. 

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged. 

"Hey Itachi what did Sasuke say he wanted to be when he was little?" Sakura asked.

Itachi froze and he thought back. What had Sasuke wanted to be when he was little? Police force captain? Well thats possible but it just didn't seem very Sasuke like. What did his little brother aspire to? Oh wait...

"To surpass me if i remember correctly" Itachi said.

"Nothing's changed there then" Kakashi said attempting to hold in his laugh as Sasuke pouted. Sasuke was totally different now. It was strange but it was good strange. He hadn't fully matured into that emo uchiha. Thank god. He thought he would have to deal with that forever. 

"To be head of anbu. Yeah i like that plan. That way team 7 has the three best spots of power in the village" 

"How do you figure that?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow calmly at his little brother while internally he was freaking out and smashing things and swearing like crazy. How could Sasuke say that? Doesn't he know what danzo...oh wait he doesn't...shit. 

"Well the dobe's going to become Hokage-" 

"Wait you really think i can!?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke with a wider than a rainbow smile. 

"With a lot of training, a word from Jiraiya, a push in the right direction, a bit of schooling in politics and mountains of mind numbing paperwork and yeah i think you can. Eventually." Sasuke said smirking lightly. 

"Yeeesss!" Naruto screamed in triumph jumping up and down before running in circles around the park they were in. 

"He really wants to be hokage" Sasuke said winking at his older brother. 

"I can see that" Itachi responded attempting to not crack a smile. The kid reminded him of his cousin obito. He reminded him alot of obito actually. 

"He's just like-"itachi started to say. 

"Obito. I know" Kakashi said cutting Itachi off smiling under his mask. 

"And i Have a hunch that Sakura's going to be head medic" Sasuke said pride in his tone.

"Is that judgement i'm hearing?" Sakura accused eyes narrowing. 

"Pride" Sasuke instantly corrected. 

Sakura's frown immediately turned into a smile and she hugged Sasuke thoroughly cutting off his air supply as she did so. 

"Ra can't breathe!" Sasuke wheezed.

"Oh sorry Sasuke" Sakura giggled happily. 

"And anbu for me. I'd say it'll work out like that" Sasuke shrugged. 

"Hmm i think i like that dream. I might even make a rival challenge out of it. It'll certainly get gai out of my way for a few years" Kakashi said with a nod. 

"Oh god he's still alive" Itachi asked eyes bulging horrified. 

"Unfortunately yes. He is and he's as youthful as ever" Kakashi sighed. 

"Well thats terrifying" Itachi said. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Kk guys! Tell me what you think! Comment! Comment! Comment! I love you all! Sorry it's so short. I'll update again soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Making up for lost time

I'm the worst author ever!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in over a month! What kind of person am i? I'm so so sorry everyone. But i feel a special apology needs to go out to Nabo2001 . I am so so beyond sorry. I made you a promise about a month ago and i didn't follow through with it. So because i think actions speak much louder than words this chapter is hereby forever dedicated to Nabo2001 !!!! I know this doesn't really make up for it but it's a hopeful gesture. Enjoy the chapter! And again i'm sorry!   
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
"Okay fine. Cmon Itachi let's do this" Sasuke said with a sigh getting up off the ground. 

"Oh so your finally done pouting." Itachi said as he ate the last of his dango.

"I still don't understand how you can you eat that?" Sasuke asks shivering as his nose scrunched and he made a gagging sound. 

"Very easily little brother" Itachi said with an eyeroll. His brother was certainly being dramatic. 

"But it's so sweet" Sasuke said his look of disgust increasing. It was true. Sweets were icky. Especially the ones he got from fangirls. 

"Thats what makes it taste good little brother" Itachi replied. 

Kakashi bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. This was almost as bad as the time naruto tried to force Sasuke to eat dango covered in chocolate sauce. It was so amusing. 

"Suuure whatever you say" Sasuke responded beginning to walk backwards. His hands folded behind his back. A playful smile beginning to form on his face. 

"Teme..." Naruto stated. Oh he knew that look in Sasuke's eyes. He invented that look. Sasuke was up to something. 

"Yes dobe?" Sasuke questioned back his playful eyes never leaving his big brothers. Time for some revenge. 

"Don't you dare" Naruto warned but his threat was betrayed as he laughed at Sasuke's facial expression. 

"Too slow!" Sasuke said and bolted into the woods. 

"Teme stop being such a scaredy cat!" Naruto called after him. He had wanted to see Sasuke fight Itachi! 

No response. 

"Well he's sure dedicated to hiding from you" Kakashi noted to Itachi. 

"Hide and seek? Haven't done that in years. I wonder if he's learned" Itachi muttered. Finishing off his dango and walking in search of his brother. 

"Should we be concerned that two arguably grown uchiha's are playing a kids game? This is ridiculous!" Sakura said as she took Itachi's seat next to kakashi.

"I think Sasuke's trying to make up for some lost time" kakashi responded. 

"Hey wait for me! I'm on Sasuke's team! Itachi close your eyes and count to one hundred!" Naruto commanded sprinting after his friend and disappearing into some bushes masking his chakra. 

Itachi snorted. "One hundred" he stated with an eyeroll. Sasuke was always more crystal clear with his instructions because he knew Itachi always took the deceptive route. 

Itachi raised a brow as he saw Sasuke hiding behind a tree. He walked over a bit disappointed in his little brothers hiding skills. "Found you Sasuke" Itachi stated crossing his arms. This had been far to easy even for him. Sasuke hid better even at four. Why was it so easy to find him this time? Itachi's question was soon answered. 

Sasuke grinned just like he had when they played this game so long ago. He made a hand sign. "Did you?" Sasuke questioned. With that the younger uchiha poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Itachi's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. So that's how that felt. Itachi frowned. Sasuke was right that was cheating. Itachi set out again to find his foolish little brother. Although he had to give his younger brother credit that shadow clone's chakra had been perfectly even. He turned on his sharingan. It wasn't cheating now seeing as Sasuke had his as well. 

He spotted him. He made his way over. This one was longing against the tree arms behind his head and relaxing. "Sasuke-" 

"To slow Big brother" Sasuke said making a hand sign and poofing away. This happened repeatedly. Over 130 times Itachi noted as yet another Sasuke poofed away. Itachi grit his teeth. Where the hell was he? This shouldn't be this hard! Itachi summoned some crows and had them scour the forest. But they returned with nothing. No sign of Sasuke or Naruto. Itachi looked around and frowned. There were multiple trails that Sasuke could have taken and none looked like decoys. Every single one of them appeared to be real as far as his sharingan eyes could see. How on earth could Sasuke have made so many clones! Itachi picked a random trail and followed it. 

"What's taking so long Sensei? I thought Itachi was supposed to be a S-rank ninja. Shouldn't he have found two measly little genin by now? Sakura asked curiously. It had been at least four hours. 

"Maaah i don't know. Naruto can be very sneaky when he wants to be and Sasuke seems to be more....like his old younger self. Put two fun deceptive sneaky best friends together and They'll give Itachi a run for his money" Kakashi answered. He was nearing the end of his icha icha. A few more chapters and he was done.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked. Oh god was her sensei an uchiha stalker? How could he know more about her Sasuke than herself!

"Memory mostly. My genin teammate was Sasuke's older cousin. He got killed, And Itachi was what i like to call my anbu underling. I picked him up for training sometimes. Sasuke was always a smiley kid. Especially around Itachi. Now that i recall he was sort of clingy to. Always jumpin on Itachi and hugging him. Kakashi explained.

"I-I completely forgot" Sakura said blinking her emerald green eyes her jaw dropping slightly. How could she have forgotten anything about Sasuke? Thats right waaay back then. Academy first year Sasuke would always crack a smile when Itachi picked him up from school. Funny how the mind works forgetting little details. 

"Hey dobe you having fun?" Sasuke whispered. 

"Yup and i'm so glad we got your brother back." 

"Me too but why are you glad? He's not your older brother" Sasuke said giving him an odd look.

"Because your so much brighter now! Your glowing" Naruto replied. 

"I'm glowing?" Sasuke parroted giving Naruto an incredulous look. 

"Yeah your radiating happiness!" Naruto grinned. 

"Dobe did you hit your head?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up teme. Your different and you know it's true" Naruto replied.

"Hn" Sasuke said his lips quirking upward. 

"God Damnit Sasuke!" Itachi snapped as yet another clone poofed away and both boys froze. Itachi was close. They masked their chakra and made themselves as small as they could. They even held their breath so itachi wouldn't hear them breathing. 

Finally Itachi found the real one. Naruto by his side confirming that this Sasuke was indeed the real one. "How the hell did you make so many?" Itachi asked. His clone count was at 150. That was insane. Even he couldn't make that many. "Naruto did that actually. Made....a bunch of clones then transformed them into me instructing them all to fan out everywhere." Sasuke grinned. 

"There were 150 Sasuke. 150 is not a bunch" Itachi stated eye twitching. This had been far to much effort. 

"There were only that many? Thats strange the dobe usually makes 1,000 or something." Sasuke said.

"How much chakra do you have?" Itachi asked turning to Naruto. 

The blonde shrugged not really caring how much chakra he had. Sasuke nudged him and he grinned. Sasuke found a loop hole. Both boys grinned but Itachi grabbed the back of their shirts and lifted them off the ground. "I win" Itachi said giving both boys hard looks. He was not going to spend another 4 hours searching through the woods. All three boys jumped at the sound of a scream. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey peeps. Sorry again about the update. I know it's late and kinda short but i've been having writers block so i hope this chapter was okay enough for you. I appreciate you all sticking to this book even with the gap in updates. I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow but i'm not sure. No promises because i'm likely to break it again. (Sorry Nabo2001 !!) okay so who do you think screamed? Why do you think said person screamed? Is Sasuke to ooc? You decide! I love you all and i'll see you again soon. I can't wait to read all of your comments! So don't forget to comment! Even if it's just to swear at me and vent your frustration thats okay as well. Well bye guys.


	7. Ch 7: dear god he’s returned

The three boys froze when they finally reached the edge of the woods. Itachi trembled. He knew his sight was getting bad but...this couldn't be true. In the clearing was Gai attempting to challenge Kakashi per usual. That wasn't the terrifying part. It was the figure next to him. A seemingly miniature exact copy of Gai stood next to him. He was blowing kisses at Sakura which the small pinkette narrowly avoided. She was screaming in anger and swinging her fist in protest. 

"You again!?" Sasuke growled marching over to the Gai clone. This caused Gai 2 to pause in his youthful attack. 

"Hello, Sasuke, Sasuke's brother and Naruto." Lee said with a thumbs up his teeth pinging. 

"What are you doing to Sakura, Lee?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. Yes he liked Lee, but he didn't like it when he obliviously air kiss molested his female teammate. Sakura wasn't into him. Granted Naruto wasn't one to talk but still. 

"I am proclaiming my love to her yet again!" He announced mini flames burning in his eyes. 

Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto made a face of annoyance. It was a comical sight. "Cause that worked out so well last time" Sasuke said his charcoal eyes rolling. 

"You wish you could be me!" Lee announced. 

"What? Wearing horrid, worse than Naruto's orange jumpsuit, spandex with a hairstyle that makes it look like i have a permanent bowl glued on my head? No thanks." Sasuke replied crossing his arms and glaring at the bush Neji and Tenten were in. He wondered if they were really hiding or if they were up to some other activities. 

"Well at least it doesn't look like i have a Ducks butt on my head" Lee shot back. Itachi at that moment seriously looked at the back of his brothers head. He snorted but covered with a cough. It had indeed been an accurate insult. 

"Lee, do not start this conversation again" Neji warned appearing from behind a bush where he and Tenten have been trying to retain their sanity and certainly were not making out according to Neji. 

"B-but Neji!" Lee exclaimed. 

"Lee, last time you and Sasuke had this argument he kicked your ass!" Tenten said gripping his collar and roughly shaking him. 

"I still got in a few hits!" Lee argued.

"You still lost bushy brow" Naruto replied with a shrug. 

Lee grumbled something but backed off from Sakura. The young pinkette finally breathed in relief. Itachi paled as he turned his head to a squabbling Gai and Kakashi. Oh god it was worse than when he was a child! Orange, green, and navy swirled through his head. Not good. 

"My eternal Rival!" Gai exclaimed attempting to get Kakashi to stop reading. Kakashi however wasn't reading. He was thinking. If what Sasuke had told him was true then he could potentially lure Obito to come here. To come back to Konoha. He just had to joh the idiots memory... But with what? What could possibly get Obito riled up enough to come back? What woul piss him off more than Rin's death!? In that moment as Gai contiued to rant, rave, pull, push, and thoroughly annoy him Kakashi knew what the bait would be. 

Kakashi snapped his book shut and gave Gai an annoyed look. "Yes, rival?" Kakashi questioned. Gai froze. Kakashi usually never said it back. Granted he missed the eternal part but it was close enough. With Kakashi it was the closest he would ever get and Gai knew this. Kakashi braced himself and prayed to Minato that this plan of his would work. A few seconds passed and a figure suddenly swirled into existance. Itachi was in front of the kids in a flash as Sasuke face palmed. Stupid overprotective older sibling. 

"He's not who you think he is big brother" Sasuke said with an eye roll. 

"Sasuke now is not the time-" Itachi argued before all the kids shh'd the two uchiha's wantin to listen in. 

"He's my rival! I don't know how many times i need to tell you this beast face! I'm kakashi's rival!!" Obito yelled gripping an extremely confused Gai by his shoulders. 

"Obito wanna spar?" Kakashi asked quickly. He had to act fast before he realised what was happening. Or even worse Gai opened his mouth. 

"Sure bakashi!" He said releasing Gai and scratching the back of his head. Then his single sharingan eye went wide as he saw Itachi lying on the ground passed out. His younger cousin just fainted. He sweat dropped. Whoops. No one was supposed to know he was alive. Double whoops. Also he let his anger finally get the best of him. Triple whoops. 

"Kakashi, who is this guy? Gai asked confused. 

"He's Obito.....he fazed through the rocks that fell on him" he replied.

"How did you know? How did you even know i'd come back?" Obito asked as he pushed through his cringe. He was here now so might as well. 

"Simple deadlast. Sasuke is very observant. He likes putting two and two together. And as for your second question nothing got you more pissed off than Gai showing up at our training practices" Kakashi said smirking through his mask as Obito silently fumed. 

"I can't stay long" Obito muttered as Kakashi pulled him to sit next to him on the bench. 

"Shut up deadlast"

"In your dreams you prodigous ass"

"I'm still not sure that qualifies as an insult"

"Well i'm still not sure deadlast counts anymore either. I have a rinnegan" he stated. 

"Who'd you steal that from? Or did you miraculously grow another eyeball?" Kakashi asked. 

"It was Madara's" he replied. 

"Wait so Madara Uchiha did really survive?" Sasuke asked from his spot next to his unconscious brother where he had been eavesdropping. 

"Yup! But he's dead now...." Obito said. 

"Okay Obito let me get this straight...madara somehow survived the balley o the end battle, for some reason saved you, and now your a henchman for a dead guy? Or are you just having major identity crisis?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not a henchman! I'm-I'm carrying out his plans of destruction! This world is hell!" Obito snapped. 

"No shit. It's life. Life is hell. But it's not all bad all the time" Kakashi said his single eye rolling. 

"I'm just a friendless freefloating loser" Obito replied glumly. 

Kakashi blinked. Man Obito was in a funk. "Not true. You still have me. And i thought you were leading the organization?" Kakashi asked.

"It's behind the scenes sort of. Technically i'm not a member yet" he said.

"Well it's a good thing that i still have these" Kakashi sais reaching into his weapons out and taking out obito's goggles. 

"I-i thought Ninja's shouldn't carry around useless trash?" Obito said as he resisted tears. Why was he still such a crybaby!?

"A certain uchiha knucklehead proved me wrong....which is why i want you to stay" Kakashi said. 

"I can't stay i have to take over the-"

"Obito. Let me rephrase that. You need to stay" Kakashi said. 

"Why!?" He demanded crossing his arms pouting slightly. 

"The Uchiha trio!" Sasuke chirped cutting in. 

"We are down to three aren't we?" Obito replied wistfully for the first time in years beginning to relax. 

"Also you wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby cousin right?" Sasuke asked. 

"What do you mean?" Obito asked.

"Orochimaru gave him a curse mark and Danzo is a bag of dicks. This was allowed to happen because the third lost his peewee balls." Kakashi said. 

"They were probably shriveled little raisins" Obito gasped out through chuckles.

"So you'll stay?" Naruto asked excitedly. 

"Depends will kakashi get me Ramen?" Obito asked. 

"If you stay i will get you as much Ramen as you want" Kakashi vowed. 

"Then screw the plan. But i give you a week to prove to me life isn't hell. If you lose i go back. If you win i stay" Obito declared. 

"Done" Kakashi agreed. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Chapter 7!!! Yay!!! I'm sorry i haven't been updating my stories that much it's just i have been getting so much homework for school. However the good news is i only have 8 days of classes a week of finals and then bam! I'm out for a wicked long summer where i will hopefully be back to updating like crazy! I love you guys!! Don't forget to comment! What do you think is going to happen next chapter?


	8. Ramen and kunai’s

Obito's mouth watered and his eyes lit up with stars. He licked his lips. It looked like heaven. He reached his hand out to touch it. He held it in his hands as if it was the greatest treasure on earth. Kakashi groaned annoyed his head going to rest in hand as he stared at Obito. 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had their eyes glued to Kakashi.

"What are you three staring at?" Itachi asked confused. 

"The masks gonna come off!" Naruto hissed.

"It has to! It just has to! He can't get it into his mouth without it!" Sakura proclaimed. 

"Cmon cmon" Sasuke muttered. 

Then destiny once again intervened as kakashi's bowl of ramen was eaten by obito in a flash along with the Uchiha's own. Team 7 anime fell. Sasuke scowled and slid his bowl over to Naruto who's eyes lit up with stars. This was a bittersweet loss. 

"Hey wait a minute Itachi do you know what he looks like without his mask on?" Sasuke questioned turning to face his brother. 

Itachi merely raised a brow then shook his head no. "Oh come on! Wasn't your locker right next to his!? How could you not have seen!" Sasuke complained. 

Itachi shrugged. He honestly had cared very little what kakashi looked like at the time. he honestly could care less now as well. 

"i already showed you what was under my mask" Kakashi innocently responded. 

"another mask doesn't count!" Naruto roared at him. His mouth full of ramen. 

the clock chimed signaling a quarter to one. "got to dash guys, the fangirls are coming" Sasuke said before disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

"Teme Really doesn't understand the strength in numbers thing. Cmon Itachi et's go make sure he doesn't get raped by them or something"Naruto said tugging on Itachi's hand pulling the elder uchiha along. 

"what?!" Itachi asked shocked eyes bulging. 

"well last time they tied, gagged teme up and blindfolded him. They had put a seal on the floor and took away all his weapons so he couldn't escape. Luckily Kakashi Sensei tracked him down before things got to serious." Naruto chatted not noticing the horrified expression on the elder uchiha's face.

"how many times has this happened?" Itachi asked fearful of the answer himself. 

Naruto shrugged his shoulders." i don't know, i lost count at 7"

"ah"Itachi responded, 

naruto snickered a bit and tried tried to stifle his laughter with his hands but failed. 

"what is it? What's so funny?" Itachi inquired curious as to why the blonde had miracurosly burst into laughter. 

"It"s nothing, Your just alot more like the teme than you realize dattebayo!" Naruto cheerfully responded. 

Now it was Itachi's turn to laugh. The elder uchiha chuckled sightly. 

"what? it's true!" Naruto grinned his hands going to rest behind his head in their usual position. 

"No, I agree with you, it's just it's been a while since i heard a word like that" Itachi said his mind drifting back to the days when a certain blonde was still alive and his spouse frequently went to see his mother day to day. 

"hey wait who else used to say it!?" Naruto asked blue eyes wide. 

Itachi opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Should he tell him? hadn't lord third decreed never to tell him? Looking down into Naruto's blue eyed puppy dog expression Itachi couldn't help but cave. The look on the young jinchuriki's face was too similar to what Sasuke's had been like when he was little. However Itachi figured he should give him the short version now and go more in depth as the years progressed. After all Itachi couldn't be to careful. He was unsure of how the boy would take the news. 

So Itachi simply stated"my mothers best friend used to say something similar alot of the time. Don't think of asking Sasuke either. He was to little to remember her" Itachi said making sure Naruto didn't unintentionally open old scars for his little brother. 

"oh okay!" Naruto happily chirped seemingly sated with the answer he received.

The two's trek to find Sasuke came to a quick close as they found Sasuke in the training ground in the woods where Itachi used to take him. As they approached Naruto face palmed and made a noise of annoyance and frusteration."Not again!" Naruto complained to Itachi as the two watched Sasuke flip into the air ten kunai in his grip as he flipped upside down. the kunai flew from his grasp. Every kunai hit the target however not every one hit the center. 

Itachi was unsure of how to react to this. Should he be proud that his baby brother was trying to master that kunai technique he used to do all the time? Or should he be horrified that Sasuke was still trying to copy him? Itachi couldn't decide. 

Itachi made his presence known when he did a slow cap. Sasuke's head immediately snapped to the source of the noise. Sasuke scowled slightly. "shut up" Sasuke snapped at the two. 

"Oh come on teme aren't you getting sick of practicing the same old kunai trick?" Naruto questioned with a yawn. 

"hn" Sasuke responded with a glare before getting up to retrieve his kunai. 

Sasuke was prepared to try the move again but paused as his brother spoke. "don't be so impatient. Your throwing them to fast. Take a breath before you throw them. And don't be so concerned with the one in the blind spot. Trust your aim. Let the kunai take it's course." Itachi advised his little brother.

Sasuke smiled for a split second. It was a ghost of a smile and Itachi knew why. Finally after all these years Itachi was heling him train. 

"maybe he needs an example" Naruto suggested cheekily. he wanted to see the technique done right for once. 

Itachi gave a brief nod agreeing with the blonde. Sasuke stepped off to the side pulling naruto with him to give his elder brother some space.

"okay little brother now you try it" Itachi said giving him the go ahead. 

Sasuke smirked."alright, watch this!" Sasuke said before he broke into a run toward the center of the clearing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and thats it for now guys! sorry it took so long! i know it's been months! but please comment and tell me what you think! so so sorry this took so long and the fact that it's so short! I'll update again as soon as i can. please tell me what you think in the comments and what story i should update next! thanks for bearing with me for so long! I honestly don't know why you guys still read my stuff! but thank you all and know that i love you! please please please comment! they give me the inspiration to update!


	9. Chapter 9: Uzumaki, Uchiha, Inuzuka interaction

"Itachi!" A voice gasped. Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi also turned their heads to see Kiba's elder sister Hana her mouth smiling in shock. She was standing with a grocery bag in her hand obviously just getting through with some shopping. Itachi looked at her confused for a second before recalling her name. 

"Hana" Itachi stated with a nod of greeting. 

"hey Hana! Wait oh it's you two" Kiba glared Akamaru barking on his head as kiba saw Sasuke and Naruto. 

"Kiba" Naruto said crossing his arms as Sasuke simply glared at the inuzuka. Both hated kiba. He was like a wanna be Naruto. 

"Don't be rude kiba!" Hana scolded. 

"Sasuke play nice...you too Naruto" Itachi said gently. 

Sasuke stopped glaring reluctantly but his scowl remained in place. Itachi sighed. It was a start. 

"What's with the attitude kiba? Still pissed that team 7 beat yours? Or is it the time I kicked your ass in the chunnin exams?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't have to tell you anything you loser" Kiba responded. 

"Hey! Only I get to call him that" Sasuke said taking a threatening step forewords his glare back in place in an instant. 

"What are you going to do about it Uchiha?" Kiba taunted. 

"Kiba!" Shino yelled with a glare behind his glasses. Kinda jumped his brown eyes wide. 

"What?" He questioned.

"Don't be stupid. You can not take on both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. They will demolish you. They defeated a shinobi who bested countless jounin on their mission to waves. Or are you forgetting when they fought the one tails jinchuuriki?" Shino lectured his teammate. 

"Buzz off shino" Kiba spat. 

"So do we break this up or...?" Hana questioned to Itachi. 

"No yet I want to hear more" Itachi told her. 

Hana nodded smiling at Itachi. He was still so hot. Even after all these years. And so fave that he stood up to his clan and now that Izumi was out of the way Hana could make her mark. 

"Listen to your stoic kiba. You won't win this. I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your sister" Sasuke smirked. 

"Yeah right. I'm not the one who lost to rock lee before the exams" Kiba said. 

"I've beaten him a bunch of times since then" Sasuke countered. Kiba frowned not expecting Sasuke to just bat that away. Usually Sasuke would be throwing punches. Why was it so hard to goad him into a fight now? Naruto was unusually level too. 

"What is wrong with you two?" Kiba questioned. 

"Lots of things. But the question is Kiba what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. 

"What?" He asked. 

"It's June and your wearing a parka. You've got issues" Sasuke said gesturing to the shine shining down. 

Kiba growled. "Maybe that's why his blood is boiling all the time teme! He's over heating!" Naruto said. 

"See I always knew you were smart idiot" Sasuke smirked. 

"Thanks teme. Your pretty genius too" Naruto grinned.

"No way. That title belongs to this guy right here" Sasuke said jabbing a finger at his brother. 

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm not that good Sasuke" Itachi told them. 

"Who the fuck is he?" Kiba questioned confused. This guy smelled kind of like Sasuke. It was throwing him kinda off now that he noticed him. 

"My older brother" Sasuke stated proudly.

"You've got a brother?" Kiba questioned before he burst out laughing. 

"What?" Sasuke asked him. 

"Okay seriously who is this guy Sasuke?" Lina asked. 

"Kiba he just told you." Hana said pinching the bridge of her nose. She stared at Kiba in warning. If he brought up what she thought he was about to bring up he was in big trouble...

"Oh cmon everyone knows that his-" 

Kiba was cut off as he was backed against a wall behind him in a flash. Kiba barely had any time to gasp as a hand fisted into his shirt pinning him there. A hand was placed over his mouth. 

"If you know what's good for you you'll stop talking right now Kiba. Sasuke and I are having a relatively good day. Your not going to wreck it. We don't feel like fighting you so just back off and leave us alone" Naruto said his blue eyes firm as he stared into Kiba's eyes. 

"Let him go Naruto" Sasuke said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"But Sasuke he-" Naruto objected. 

"I know but it's okay. It's like you said. Today's a good day. So let Kiba wallow in his heat of jealously. We have better things to do" Sasuke said offering him a slight smile. 

Kiba screamed and tried to go further back to no avail. "What's his problem now?" Naruto wondered. 

"Since when can you smile!?" Kiba asked terrified. 

Sasuke was about to talk when Kiba bolted away leaving his sister to the wolves or uchiha's as it were. 

Sasuke blinked before turning to Naruto. "Is it really that terrifying?" He questioned. 

"It's not terrifying teme. Just shocking. But good shocking. Keep doing it. I like seeing you smile. It's a nice change" Naruto grinned. 

Sasuke smiled back. 

"So uh Itachi have you uh seen anyone from our year yet?" She questioned with a blush. 

Fuck. Itachi thought. He had forgotten Hana the strong willed inuzuka had been one of his infamous fan girls. The ones staring at him out classroom windows. He shuddered involuntarily wishing for shisui. 

"No. Sorry Hana we have to go." Itachi said quickly grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke by their wrists and walking as fast as he could away. 

"So how do you know dog breath's sister?" Naruto asked. 

"She was in my grade" Itachi stated. 

"Your actual grade or your age grade?" Sasuke asked. 

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You skipped a few years in the academy. I remember Itachi." Sasuke stated. 

"I don't remember. She was well I suppose in your terms she was one of my crazy rapist fan whores" Itachi stated. 

"So it's genetic"Naruto stated. 

"Possibly" Itachi said. 

"Your stupid Itachi" Sasuke suddenly stated. 

"What?" Itachi asked. 

"The only living uchiha's left are guys" Sasuke said. 

Itachi thought about this for a moment. True he hadn't really been concerned with keeping the uchiha's bloodline alive at the time.

"Well there is always sexy Justus"Naruto said. 

"Fuck that. And Naruto! That would mean-incest is fucking disgusting you moron!" 

"What's a sexy jutsu?" Itachi questioned confused. 

"Alright he asked for it. Show him the stupidity" Sasuke sighed. 

"It works on everyone but you" Naruto frowned.

Naruto made the handsigns smirking at Itachi. "Sexy jutsu!" Naruto screamed. A puff of smoke surrounded him before it cleared to see naruto's signature sexy jutsu blonde with pig tails. Itachi blinked. 

"Who did this work on?" Itachi asked at the walking porn. 

"The third hokage, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, ebisu, Pervy sage, and basically a lot of other people in the village" Naruto said sexily squeezing his boobs together as he talked. He winked. 

"And this is how you shut it off!" Sasuke smirked jumping up kicking Naruto with a lions barrage pummeling him into the ground. Naruto let out a moan of pain. 

"Your right Naruto this is a good day" Sasuke smiled.

Itachi discreetly wiped the small trickle of blood that had run from his nose as Sasuke's back was turned. He had no clue how his brother was immune to this jutsu. 

"So what should we do now?" Naruto asked bored. 

Sasuke shrugged. 

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke Naruto! You have to come see this! I-I never knew he swung that way! It all happened so-just cmon you've got to see for yourselves!" Sakura said clutching a heavily bleeding nose her eyes alight with stars. 

Both boys shared a look. "What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked Itachi who paled considerably. He fainted. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Woohooo! Chapter 9! Haha! And you all thought I was never going to update again. Well ha! I have beaten writers block yet again! Yay me! So anyways comment comment comment and please tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because that would help me a lot in updating in the future! Thanks guys! I love you all!


	10. Uzumaki Uchiha debacle

Itachi groaned and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes he was faced with the faces of team 7. Sakura was clutching a bleeding nose, Sasuke had his bitch face on, and Naruto was looking impatient. 

"What happened?" Itachi questioned.

"You fainted again." Naruto said bouncing his leg. Sasuke put his hand on it stilling the dobe's movements. Sasuke shot him a look.

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined.

"It's annoying and besides if we don't break this habit now you'll never be able to be hokage" Sasuke told him giving him a pointed look. Naruto grumbled. Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head for Sakura as she was still trying to control her nose bleed. 

"Ow!" Naruto complained. 

"You wanted me to teach you how to act respectable. This is how I teach" Sasuke told him. 

"Like you should be teaching manners" Itachi said sitting up slowly gripping his head. 

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sasuke asked using the same tone he used to when Itachi said something he didn't like. 

"Exactly my point. You never keep quiet" Itachi told him. 

"What you talking about!? Until we had that run in with snake eyes Sasuke barely ever talked. Antisocial bastard" Naruto complained. 

Itachi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke shrunk back sheepishly. 

"Okay spit it out Itachi" Sakura said clutching her nose redirecting Itachi's attention for a moment. 

"What?" Itachi asked. 

"You know something about Kakashi sensei and scar face guy!" Sakura accused pointing a finger at him. 

"His name's obito" Naruto pointed out. 

"Doesn't matter! He knows something!" Sakura told him. 

Sasuke merely raised a questioning brow at Itachi.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"Haha he used teme's word" Naruto cackled. Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs knocking him over as he rolled his charcoal eyes. 

"It's not my word you idiot. It's more like uchiha speak" Sasuke told him. 

"So that's genetic?" Naruto asked sitting up. 

"You act like I know" Sasuke responded looking expectantly at Itachi. 

Itachi reached out his fingers and poked Sasuke in the forehead. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time" He told him. 

Sasuke's hand flew to his forehead with a grimace. "Are you ever not going to do that?" Sasuke asked annoyed rubbing at the spot. 

"No" Itachi replied making Sasuke pout. 

"Hey! What are you four doing? The suns shining! We're in konoha! Don't just laze around all day!" Obit on said hopping down pulling both Sasuke and Itachi close his arms swooping around their necks. 

"Is that a hickey?" Sasuke questioned as he caught sight of the hickey on Obito's neck. 

Obito chuckled. "You sensei is a man of many talents" Obito voiced with a grin. 

"So I keep being reminded" Itachi grumbled feeling sick. It was bad enough his locker in Anbu had been next to him. 

"Obito! Stop bragging." Kakashi ordered. 

"Well not like you'll show off yours! I gave you like five Mr. Mask layers" obito shot back. 

"Oh kami this isn't happening" Itachi said his hand going to his forehead. 

"What's up cuz? Oh wait! Your not still thinking about that are ya tachi?" Obito questioned. 

Itachi shot him a what the fuck do you think kind of look. "You walk in on us one time" Obito said rolling his eyes. 

"Ooh so that's what he knew" Sakura said.

"That explains the fainting" Sasuke muttered. 

"Gross" Naruto said scrunching up his nose.

"Well to be fair I was kind of-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Itachi said glaring at Kakashi.

Sasuke snickered at him as did the rest of his teammates.

"Alright enough. We're wasting daylight torturing Itachi" Obito said. 

"I don't think we are" Sasuke smirked making Itachi glare down at his little brother. 

"Shut up Sasuke" Itachi ordered poking him in the forehead. 

"Damnit" Sasuke muttered rubbing at his forehead. 

"Hey wait a sec...teme when you said I wasn't going to be able to make a scratch on your forehead when were sparring were you comparing me to Itachi?" Naruto asked one eyebrow raised a confused look on his face. 

Sasuke's widened slightly and he internally screamed. He never thought Naruto would string that together but, on the other hand he never thought he would have Itachi back in his life in any other form besides his revenge. 

"Tch. You should hear yourself idiot. Itachi's thousands times stronger than you. Like I'd ever make that comparison. Besides we were not equals when we were fighting back then" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Were....hey! You said were! That's past tense!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Glad you know grammar idiot" Sasuke sighed. 

"No no! You said it! You said it in past tense! That means you think we're equals now! Haha yes! You thought I wouldn't catch that little slip up did you Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. 

Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch. However that was the only thing Sasuke could think of to make Naruto forget about his previous question. 

"Hn" Sasuke said his eyes closed. 

"Haha yes! I need to celebrate! To ichiraku!" Naruto cheered. 

"You idiot. We were just at ichiraku a few hours ago!" Sasuke complained.

"Aaw damnit your right....I know! Let's do some pranks and see what's under Kakashi's mask's!" Naruto proposed. Kakashi tended and backed away. 

"Oh we are going to get along great Naruto" Obito smirked as he stalked toward Kakashi. 

"Obito no" Kakashi ordered. 

"Fine fine prank first. Mask later" Obito said waving his hand. 

"What did you have in mind?" Obito questioned Naruto .

"Well....." Naruto trailed before whispering in Obito's ear. Just by Obito's facial reactions Kakashi knew this was going to be big. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Hey guys I love you all! Sorry this one is a little on the short side but hey it's an update! Please comment what you think and I hope you enjoy! Seriously guys! Comments!


	11. Ch 11: Family ties

"Sensei?" Sasuke quetioned his eyes wide in shock. 

"hmm? What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned looking down at his genin who was looking at the scene in horror as he waited for the prank to unfold. 

"are you sure he's not just pretending to be Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned. 

Kakashi chuckled fondly and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke grit his teeth as his hair was messed up.. He glared daggers at his sensei and attempted desperately to fix his hair back into his signature duck ass hair style before Naruto returned from the massive prank him and obito were performing. The young Uchiha didn't want the blonde to see for fear it would trigger yet another animal related tease for his head. 

Kakashi blinked as he saw Sasuke's hair.No wonder the kid styled his hair back like that. He looked like a porcupine otherwise the spikes going every which way. Kakashi couldn't help but woner what Obito's hair would look like if the eldest uchiha ever decided to grow it out. Maybe he would ask him to just to find out. He couldn't stop imagining him with it. The more Kakashi thought about it the more sexy he thought it would be. 

"what did you do that for?" Sasuke complained as he fussed with his hair. 

"He's an Uchiha, Sasuke. I can assure you that he is" Kakashi confirmed smiling behind his mask even as Sasuke glared. 

"but he's so..so.." Sasuke trailed trying to find the right word. 

"so what?" Kakashi questioned curious. 

"So Naruto" Sasuke said exasperated. He couldn't understand how an uchiha could be so hyperactive. Stamina was one thing but literal hyperactivity? It confused Sasuke to no end. And the love of bright neon orange? 

Kakashi let out a hearty laugh and Sasuke looked at him confused. "What? What did I say?" Sasuke questioned annoyed that Kakashi was laughing at him. 

"If anything Sasuke, Naruto is so Obito" Kakashi told him. Both team 7 stoics looked up as fresh hell began to descend upon konoha. Orange and blue paint bombs fell over konoha via instant kamui. Naruto and Obito swirled into existance next to the two. 

"you idiot" both Kakashi and Sasuke said as the paint spelled out seven in all bomb dropping areas. The two morons had just about signed it. 

Obito grinned and adjusted his goggles as Naruto grinned and adjusted his headband. Both were proud of there achievement. Not to mention they were just getting started. This was a birth of a beautiful brotherhood between the two. 

"I'm bonding with my sensei's kid. Had to get the message to tsunade so she could get the message to Jiraiya" obito explained.

"Wait what?" Naruto asked bue eyes wide. Kakashi sighed but it was more of a sigh of relief. About time someone said it. And seeing as how obito was MIA that means he didn't know about the little don't tell Naruto about his father's identity you stupid moron rule. 

"Your father was kinda our sensei" Kakashi told him. He felt like a weight had been removed by telling the blonde this. 

Naruto froze for a minute before he ran at Kakashi arms flailing. Kakashi held his head expecting this reaction from the blonde. 

"You knew my father and never told me! How dare you! Who was he? You've got to tell me all about him! You've got to!" Naruto exclaimed his movements slowing down as Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder calming him effectively. Sasuke giving him a look that stated shut up so he can explain you idiot. 

"Alright where should I begin? Oh. Look up there. Fourth one on the right" Kakashi said nodding to the fourths head. As if he actually had to think about where to start telling about his sensei.

"So what does a hokage have to do with this!?" Naruto exclaimed lost. 

"Wait seriously? Does that make his dream genetic?" Sasuke asked the pieces instantly clicking for the Uchiha. 

"Foolish little brother dreams cannot be genetic and neither can fan girls. Though I am beginning to believe the latter is false" Itachi said attempting to get Sakura to stop hugging him but, she wasn't letting go. 

"Sakura stop molesting my brother" Sasuke snapped at her as he noticed Itachi's distress. Though a small part of him enjoyed seeing his brother at the mercy of his female teammate. 

"I'm just giving him a hug Sasuke" Sakura replied instantly. 

"Your being as much of a snake as Orochimaru Sakura." Sasuke countered. 

"Sasuke I'm not giving him a hickey. Lighten up" Sakura told him. 

Sasuke bitch faced and began ignoring her.

"Teme what do you mean!? I don't get it!" Naruto said clinging to him his hands fisting into the uchiha's shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes and swatted Naruto's hands off his shirt. 

Noticing the blonde's slightly hurt expression Sasuke sighed and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "You sure you want to be standing for this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Teme! Tell me!" Naruto exclaimed annoyed. He couldn't wait much longer. 

"Alright. Naruto that's your dad" Sasuke said nodding to the fourth hokage. 

"My dads a rock?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke laughed for a second. The Uchiha couldn't help himself. It was such a Naruto thing to say. Then he straightened up collecting himself and poked Naruto in the forehead. An action that didn't go unnoticed by his elder brother who looked on at the scene in interest. 

"You dobe. Your father was the fourth hokage" Sasuke told him with just the tiniest most microscopic sense of warmth entering the Uchiha's tone because Sasuke knew how much this meant to the blonde. He could relate to a certain degree. He himself still wondered what kinds of things his father had said about him. Sasuke still wanted to have a relationship with his father but, he doubted that he would even if he was alive. He would kill to learn anything new about his parents because the more Sasuke thought about it he really didn't know much. He had never asked about there past or anything of the sort. 

Naruto froze. His blue eyes went wide. "W-what?" Naruto questioned. 

"Your the son of the fourth hokage" Sasuke told him hitting reality for the blonde.

"My dad was a hokage! Oh I knew it dattebayo believe it! Being hokage is in my blood!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs over joyed and now running around like an idiot in his excitement. He ran straight through obito who chuckled at him. He reminded him of the time Rin had kissed his cheek that one time. He batted the thought away. No don't think of Rin. 

"Clearly your friendship is as well" Itachi muttered as he gazed at Naruto and Sasuke. His mother and Kushina flashing in his mind as he stared at the two. 

"Sasuke! Itachi knows something that he's not telling again!" Sakura called having heard the elder Uchiha speak. 

"What is it?" Sasuke asked eye brows furrowing. 

"It's nothing you'd really care about Sasuke really." Itachi said attempting to dissuade his younger sibling from asking. He didn't want to ruin this nice day they were having by bringing up their parents. 

"Sakura" Sasuke said with a smirk and suddenly the pinkette started squeezing harder. Itachi winced. 

"Cmon Itachi. He really wants to know" Sakura giggled.

"Let go" Itachi told her.

"No!" Sakura giggled. 

Itachi's sharingan flashed and he genjutsu'd her. It was nothing to horrorific but it was enough that he wouldn't have to deal with her fangirlism's for a bit. She let go falling to the ground. 

"Please Itachi! Cmon tell me! It's no fair! You probably just know about it cause your older. What did shisui tell you? Cause I'm still part of the group and-"Sasuke winced as his forehead was poked. Sasuke staggered back a few steps as he rubbed it. 

Sasuke looked down a little glum and pissy. 

"Sorry Sasuke maybe next time" Itachi told him. 

Sasuke glared down at his feet then his head snapped up and he ran at his brother. Itachi barely had time to dodge as his brother sprinted at him. Sasuke punched and kicked in anger which Itachi easily blocked. 

"You always do that!" Sasuke snapped annoyed as he continued to fight. 

Itachi merely gave him a questioning look.

"You always poke me on my forehead and go maybe next time Sasuke! Well not this time!" Sasuke snapped as he kicked off his brother landing back in his previous spot. 

"Sasuke aren't you a little old to throw a temper tantrum?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke's eye twitched. 

"I'm not throwing a tantrum" Sasuke gritted out. 

"Sasuke...." Itachi sighed tiredly. 

"Itachi I just wanna know. You remember more stuff than I do" Sasuke said kicking a rock.

"It's just a little trivial thing Sasuke really" Itachi tried to soothe him. 

"Is it about mom? Or dad?" Sasuke asked making Itachi freeze. 

"How did you....?" Itachi trailed. 

"It's not that hard to guess Itachi. It's like I said there were 3 maybe 5 people I actually liked within the clan" Sasuke told him.

"It was about mom" Itachi told him relenting. Sasuke had figured it out so quickly. Perhaps he was underestimating his brothers deducing capabilities.

Sasuke quieted all together and looked at him expectantly. Naruto had also frozen as well. 

"Our mother and his mother were friends" Itachi said. It was a simple subject and yet Itachi watched as the two boys went slack jawed. Sasuke more subtly but he could tell. A brother could always tell. 

Itachi wasn't prepared for what happened next. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! I only have a few weeks of school left before summer so I should be able to update soon again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment!!


	12. Ch 12: Best friends

"Hey Uchiha!" A voice called and Sasuke's eye twitched immediately. The smile flitted off of Naruto's face in an instant to be replaced with a scowl. Sakura's eyes lost their twinkle and she sighed her hand going to her forehead tiredly. A shift was in all of the genin's posture immediately as the person came into view. Kiba stood in front of team 7. 

"Kiba wait! Your making a mistake!" Hinata called running up behind him in worry. She clung to his arm trying to deter him from his path. However Kiba was far stronger than her. 

"Kiba you already got your answer. Don't be stupid" Shino said trying to help Hinata. 

"I thought I told you to leave us alone Kiba" Naruto said his blue eyes narrowed. 

Kiba merely growled his fist clenching. 

"What do you want Kiba?" Sasuke said drawing the inuzuka's attention.

"He doesn't want anything! Kiba let's just go! It's none of your business" Hinata said 

"What's none of his business?" Sasuke questioned his tone clipped. 

"Who is he really?" Kiba questioned. 

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked with a blink.

Kiba gave a nod to Itachi. 

"He already told you earlier Kiba. That's his brother" Naruto said getting pissed again.

"That's not possible" Kiba said shaking his head. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto grit his teeth. 

"What the hell would you know about it anyways!? Your sister recognized him now scram!" Naruto yelled getting furious. When would Kiba learn!? He had no right to dig up these scars for Sasuke. He was trying to move forwards. 

"So? Hana wasn't exactly acting herself. Could have been a genjutsu" Kiba said shrugging Naruto off. 

"Kiba enough. You got your answer. Stop this" Hinata pleaded. 

"You don't know what your talking about Kiba" Sasuke said still keeping his cool. Although Sasuke was growing very annoyed. They had already been through this earlier. 

"Oh I don't? Everyone knows that you're the last Uchiha. I mean how stuck up are you? Your whole clan got brutally massa-ah!" Kiba went flying back and Naruto was on top of him in an instant. Kiba clutched at his bleeding And definitely broken nose in major pain and glared at the blonde. 

"You shut up!" Naruto yelled at him. He got off Kiba throwing him to the ground as he stood and walked back away trying to regain some control of his temper before he went nine tails on Kiba's ass. 

"I don't take orders from some wannabe Hokage" Kiba snarled. 

Naruto froze. His expression remained the same, but his blue eyes could tell he was hurt by the comment. 

"Kiba" 

It was just his name but the tone in which it was said made a chill travel up Kiba's spine. The young inuzuka actually gulped in fear. His eyes flicked upwards to meet Sasuke's charcoal black and what he saw scared him to death.the youngest Uchiha's eyes were glinting in unhidden rage. It was as if Sasuke's very obsidian eyes were the black flames of Amaterasu themselves. Kiba tried to hide the tremble that entered his body. It was only slight but it was there. He couldn't hide it. Kiba resisted the urge to crawl back as Sasuke strode to him briskly and lifted him straight off of the ground holding him off it until he was in the air. Kiba immediately latched onto Sasuke's white wrist bands hanging on to the Uchiha's arm. 

"You can insult me all you want. You can question my family tree all you like. You can hate me. Loathe me. Despise me. Envy me. I don't really give a fuck. But what you will not do is insult my best friend." Sasuke said his voice low and clearly threatening. Kiba had never felt such anger from the Uchiha. At least never directed towards him. It terrified Kiba. 

Kiba's eyes widened at Sasuke's statement. 

"Yeah Kiba. That's right. Naruto's my best friend. I said it. Now back the fuck off. Itachi is my brother and Obito is somehow my cousin. I don't care what you think but, unless you want a fight get lost." Sasuke said and threw the inuzuka sending him tumbling down the hill. His teammates running after him. 

"Your just going to let him walk off? I'm impressed" Kakashi commented congratulating Sasuke proud that he was learning to let go.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He's not worth my time" Sasuke replied

"I heard that!" Kiba screamed. 

"You were meant to" Sasuke muttered before looking at Naruto a bit put off as the blonde stared at him beyond excited a look of unhidden glee in his eyes. 

"Uh Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully a bit weirded out by the look on the blonde's face. 

"I'm your best friend!" He exclaimed beginning to jump up and down and all around. 

"You already knew that..." Sasuke frowned. 

"But you said it! Out loud!" Naruto exclaimed.

"One word Naruto." Sasuke said as he pointed to his eyes. 

"Mhmm" Naruto hummed nodding in excitement. 

"Mangekyou" Sasuke said his eyes swirling into the straight lined pattern. 

"So?" Naruto asked not understanding. 

"It means I can't deny that your my best friend anymore" Sasuke said simply.

Naruto leapt on Sasuke and hugged him tackling to the ground. "Naruto you idiot get off!"

"No!" Naruto protested.

"I'll ameterasu you!" Sasuke Snapped. 

"I don't know what that is!"

"It's what I did to the shark asshole" Sasuke gritted out. 

"Sasuke don't threaten to burn your best friend alive. That really instant healthy" Itachi sighed holding his forehead. 

"Oh shut up Itachi" Sasuke said trying to get out of Naruto's grip. 

"Damnit Naruto get the fuck off" Sasuke hissed. 

"I don't wanna" Naruto said shaking his head. 

"Do you want the entirety of Konoha thinking we're gay!? Get off me!!" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's already in your name. Sas gay" Naruto said. Sasuke's eye twitched and Naruto let go as Sasuke kneed him straight in the seal with a snarl. 

"Ow! Ah! Teme that was completely uncalled for!" Naruto groaned doubled over Next to Sasuke clutching his seal. 

Sasuke smirked "couldn't have said it better myself loser" Sasuke smirked. 

"Oh cmon" Naruto complained glaring. 

"You know how I feel about that" Sasuke told him clearly not feeling any remorse. 

"I was just teasing" Naruto pouted. 

"Sure you were" Sasuke said sarcastically. 

"Hey! I was kidding. Don't get all emo" Naruto pleaded. 

"Too late" Sakura sweatdropped as Sasuke leaned against a shaded tree arms behind his head as he rested. 

"Sas" Naruto whined. 

"No" Sasuke muttered. 

"Don't be all pissy" Naruto said sitting next to him. 

"I'm not pissy" Sasuke said his nose scrunching just the tiny bit. 

"But that's your bitch face." Naruto pointed out. 

"Do you want me to kill you?" 

"Will it make you feel better?" 

"Doubt it" 

"...."

"What now?" Sasuke sighed lowering his arms tiredly. 

"Sas don't move and close your eyes" Naruto said carefully. 

"What for?" Sasuke asked. 

"Just do it" Naruto complained. 

"I hate you." 

"Yeah sure you do" Naruto said stepping closer to him. 

"Naruto if you kiss me I kill you" Sasuke warned. And then Sasuke froze as he heard a hiss by his ear. 

"Get it off" Sasuke said immediately paling. 

"Shhh calm down"Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto get it the fuck off me!" Sasuke said breathlessly suddenly finding breathing very hard. 

"Relax I'm working on it" Naruto told him. 

"Naruto!" 

"Okay okay" Naruto said and finally relented and the snake was off of Sasuke. 

"Sweet susanoo please tell me we can kill him?" 

"Him?"Naruto asked trying not to laugh. 

"It" Sasuke corrected inwardly cursing.

Naruto held the snake up with a grin and Sasuke sliced off it's head. 

"....were we this violent?" Obito asked Kakashi having watched the whole scene with Kiba silently. 

"Mah maybe? I don't remember slicing snake heads off with you though" Kakashi said. 

"Kakashi..." Obito said his voice now full of laughter. 

"What is it?" Kakashi asked looking up from his icha icha. 

"Are you reading porn!?" He asked before he dropped to the ground laughing his ass off. 

"Shut up" Kakashi glared. 

"No no way! The great Kakashi Hatake reading porn! Hahahaha" Obito laughed uncontrollably. 

"It's not that funny. He does it all the time" Sakura sighed. 

"During our introductions, our survival test-tho he had to put the book away to deal with Sasuke, and pretty much every D rank mission we went on" Sakura listed counting on her fingers. 

"Wow Minato Sensei would have your ass" Obito told him. 

"Don't remind me" Kakashi smirked. 

"Oh yeah before Kiba so rudely interrupted wasn't there something that you two discovered?" Sakura questioned. 

Both boys shared a look. They exchanged a smile. And then.....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay guys! Please please comment!! I hope you enjoyed! Anything you might want to happen? Just say the word!!!


End file.
